In a crane mounting system, the crane is typically mounted to be rotatable about at least one axis, typically about a vertical axis, and has an extendable boom, which may experience additional articulation. When the crane is being used for hoisting and swinging loads, the mounting frame experiences substantial torsional and lateral stress. Previous crane mounting systems for cranes adapted to be mounted on a truck frame typically utilize a frame of increased mass to enhance the resistance to torsional and lateral stress, the truck frame typically including rails. However, this solution limits the load-carrying capacity for the crane. Other previous developments utilize various gusset plates, cross braces, and shear plates which increase the truck frame resistance to the stress being experienced without adding greatly to the overall mass of the frame. A limitation to these developments is that they do not take into consideration the crane affixment, which experiences a substantial torsional and lateral stress.
Employing a clamp mounting does help, however, this type of mounting is subject to the positioning of mounting hardware elements and to improper tightening of them. When utilizing this type of mounting, the axial direction of mounting hardware elements must be strictly orthogonal to the top surface of the frame rails, the latter leading to increased requirements to alignment tolerance. In addition, the mounting hardware elements have to be tightened with a suitable force. Exceeding the proper tightening force, as well as deviation of the mounting hardware from an orthogonal position can lead to crushing of the frame rails.
Thus, there is a need for a mounting system capable of increased resistance to torsional and lateral stress.
There is also a need for a crane mounting system that is not subject to critical positioning of mounting hardware elements or to improper tightening of hardware elements.
There is also a need for a crane mounting system to be used for mounting an articulated crane onto a truck frame, wherein improvements pertain both to the crane affixment, and to the truck frame.